A conventional network connector structure commonly comprises a locking member. When the conventional network connector is inserted in a socket, the locking member engages a projection formed in an insertion hole of the socket. To remove the network connector from the socket, the locking member must be depressed to release the engagement between the locking member and the projection and then the network connector is released for free removal out of the socket.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional network connector structure 40 is shown, which is a unitary, integrally formed structure. The use of the conventional network connector structure 401 results in elasticity fatigue of the insertion/removal portion and loss of the function of engagement between the insertion/removal portion and the projection of the socket, or after a long term of use, the insertion/removal portion gets broken due to excessive use and again the function of engagement thereof with the projection of the socket fails. Further, the network connector structure must be replaced with a new one once elasticity fatigue or elastic arm breaking occurs. This causes a waste of time and also increases the cost, leading to unnecessary waste of time and parts.